


life debt

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Rin Nohara offers herself to pay for her boss debt to the great mob boss Kakashi Hatake , will she fall for him? and Naruto the great mob boss of the uzumaki family is in love with the Haruno heiress will he and Rin fall or not read to find out.





	life debt

Author note : I mr grimjaw and jack3160 don't own Naruto it belongs to kishi moto

Chapter 1

A debt to pay

In Tokyo Japan thairs a Yakuza group lead by the great Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Namikaze mob familys, they both run Tokyo.

They own a brothel called the princess both men were collecting their debts due Kakashi went to a company , ran into a young man with sort black hair and eyes in a business suite white shirt and dress paints.

He as a girl with brown hair and eyes wearing a black dress ,with a white shirt with tattoos on her cheeks that looked tribal .

He grabbed Obito's hand and said," were my money you owe me for loseing all stock you lost?!" he then took them both in his limo to a privet place then took them out.

Put Obito's hand on a table got a knife and said," well?!" Obito gulped wile Rin held her face with her hands Obito said," I been busy trying to get the 1million I owe".

Kakashi then looked at Rin and said," I may take her she's beautiful " Obtio yelled" don't I pay!" the blade went to his finger Rin yelled" I pay his debt with my body take me !".

Kakashi said," you girlfriend as guts " he then took her by the hand back to his Limo got in he has gray, spiky hair and a black mask on his lips with a suite and tai he then took the mask off showing a hansome face.

She blushed and keep her legs crossed from Kakshi looking up her skirt he gave a sigh and said," I hate this but its part of the job" Rin looked at him with a brave look and asked" how old are you?".

Kakashi answered," 18" he looked out the window she just keep stairing at him.

They aravrved at the princess Kakashi got out first took his hand out to help Rin she just scoffed made a huff and her nose stuck up in the air, her arms folded she got out and walked to the brothel.

Kakashi followed the door opened a girl with black hair and white eyes said in a low voice " welcome to the princess miss" as she blushed meekly Kakashi taped the girl on the shoulder and said," Hinata you need to work more on being less shy" he huffed wondered why the lesions from Shion wasn't helping she was the second most confident women in here besides Ino being the first.

Kakashi followed Rin to show her her room he opend the door for her she dint say anthing, he closed and left it saddened him, he walked to his room.

their in bed waiting for him was Shizune and Ayame Shizune as a big bust so did Ayame Shizune has black hair and eyes wile Ayame is brown hair and black eyes both crawled to him nude.

"hey what's wrong Kakashi?" both asked in unison Kakashi then answered," it's the new girl Rin she's not talking to me".

Both got dressed went to Rin room they knocked Rin dint answer they entered anyway and both said," hi Kakashi a great man" Rin then said," is that true? If so why he have to hurt people?".

Both Ayame and Shizune looked down and said," he inhered this business from his father Mr. Sakumo was Murdered so in his will Kakashi took over his only son".

Rin eyes then began to water she hugged them both and asked," what do I do?" both girls look thru Rin closest got a bunny suit Rin got dressed and went down to serve drinks to the customers.

She blushed at this said," welcome to the princess" two men ordered beers wile Rin got them she walks up to the bar and says" two beers pleas" .

The women as long brown hair to her back and brown eyes with bunny suit on to she then said," here you go name is Kaya Ayumi I am the bartender and the cook is my sister Ayame welcome to our little family " she smiled wile Rim has a mixture of a happy smile and of grim look.

she went back put the mask back on handed the men ,the beers somewhere else in Tokyo at a highschool in a class is a young man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes he was staring at a green eyed Pink haired girl named Sakura.

The bell rang he got up helped Sakura, with her books took her to her car she dove off he went to his limo and went to the meeting of all the families.

He went to a meet hotel owned by the Kenjiro famiy they got a beautiful daughter ,named Shion that is Naruto's wife to be .

Then there is the Uchicha Hyuga the Akatsuki thoe their leader name is Kisame , the Kikaku family ran by Orochimaru and last three familys the Haruno family and the Ora family and the Hatake family.

The doctors of the mobs they also were crime family as well but also their was his grandmother Tsunade Naruto set down with his body guard and second cousin Mizuno Uzumaki she as red hair in pig tails same color eyes as Naruto's mother.

Naruto then said," lets get this meeting underway so how the drugs smuggling?" Sauske said," its great Don Naruto" Hyuga said," the organ selling good" .

Kakashi said," the brothel buness is great Don Naruto" the Haruno said," the mediacal fine" the heads of the Haruno's is Mibuki and Kizashi Haruno he as weird pink hair green eyes and a suite on.

His wife green eyes and blonde hair with a Kimono on they got a daughter named Sakura Haruno they have protection on her all the time, then the Ora family said," the weapons are doing great".

Naruto got up they all left Orochimaru head of the Kikaku smirked he got in his Limo and he got in their waiting is Kisame he as blue skin and hair, he as looks of shark.

He said," lets kill the Kenjiro family and kidnap their daughter and take Naruto's second cousin shes a hotty who can be a slave agin" both smirked evily.

They made their plans a week past both Orochimaru and Kisame were waiting at the froune teller shop both got out entred the shop their waiting is Shion's mother.

She has pale skin long brown hair to her back and light eyes her husband ,as blonde hair blue eyes tall both were setting down when they saw Orochimaru and Kisame walk towards them.

both smiled and said," welcome mr Orochimaru and mr Kisame what you two doing here?" both Orochimaru and Kisame took guns out of their pockets and fired.

Both shot them in the head blood and brain matter was everywhere both left with no evidence , Shion came in from school and saw her perants bodys In the shadows waiting is Kin and Konan Kin as black eyes and hair long to the floor tall and skinny.

Wile Konan as purple hair and a papar flawer in it with Hazel eyes and big boobs they grab Shion and put a rag over her nose and face she struggled but her vison faded to black.

In town in neutral territory a women with red hair in pig tails walking gathering food for her second cousin, Naruto she his body guard and as small feelings for him they the only family they got left besides their grand parents.

Her name is Mizuno Uzumaki her boobs as big as her cousin sadly no longer with her, she was walking alone took a empty street.

A van pulls up a man with black spikey hair black with black eyes , the man grabed her in put chloroform rag on her mouth and nose she stuggled she blacked out.

Mizuno then woke up in belly dancer cloths "what the hell is this were the hell I am i?!".

Shion "quit yelling Mizuno we at snake faces place's I am sopo to be at the Princess" back at the princess with Kakashi he looked at the clock and worried.

Rin came in and said,"Mr. Kakashi you ok?" she set on the couthc poured some scotch for her and him .

He took it and drank it then he said,"so hows you frist day?" she blushed and awered," good Mr. Kakashi".

She then went to bed she then thought," do I love Kakashi?"she then went to sleep.

pleass read and reivew


End file.
